


The Blue Dress

by Qitana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aomine bottoms, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Incest, Kagaaokaga, Kagami has a twin brother, M/M, No noncon, Original Character - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship, Rimming, Threesome, based on fanart, lots of sin basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine loses a game of basketball to the Kagami twins and as punishment, they make him wear a blue dress. </p><p>Things become a whole lot more interesting than Aomine could've ever imagined. </p><p>(Inspired by <a href="http://elinhell.tumblr.com/image/115604780027">this</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elinhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinhell/gifts).



> Based on [this](http://elinhell.tumblr.com/image/115604780027) fanart by the amazing elinhell! Check her tumblr out (under that name) for some incredible aokaga art! <3 
> 
> I hope you like it senpai! ^^ *i promise it has 0 plot and lots of smut*

"Daiki, you done yet?"

"Shut the fuck up Taiga! And stop laughing Yoshi. You're both assholes," Aomine snarls, his entire body shaking as he looks in the mirror, beyond mortified.

"You're only saying that cause you lost, shithead. We know you love us," Yoshi says, and Aomine hates that he's right.

"Do I _have_ to wear the gloves?"

"Yes," the twins say in unison and Aomine groans as he pulls the silky smooth white cloth over his fingers on his right hand and repeats the procedure on his left. He hates how they contrast so much with his skin- heck, he hates the whole damn outfit but a bet's a bet and he lost the game so now he pays.

"You done yet?"

"I said shut up!," he snaps but slowly opens the door and steps out, his face burning as he allows the Kagami twins to take in his entire attire, a dress they picked for him to wear if he lost the game which he did, sadly. It's not because he played badly though, it's because of Kise playing like an absolute noob.

"Why isn't Kise here too?," he asks, irritated that he's the only one being punished.

"Cause we don't want to see Kise in a dress. We'll figure out a different punishment for him."

"That aside, you look.... really nice Daiki. Blue is definitely your colour."

Aomine acts like the compliment isn't the reason his cheeks are warming up or his chest has that weird fluttery thing happening. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach but he ignores it all to try and keep whatever of his pride is left intact. They've forced him to wear a sleeveless blue dress that keeps slipping off due to his distinct lack of boobs, and it has a white belt near his chest which then creates an umbrella like structure and flows. It's like a ball gown with white frills at the bottom and the gloves reach mid bicep. There's even a purple bow.

The dress is uncomfortable but that isn't the reason why he's upset. It irritates him that the dress actually does look good on him even though he's masculine and extremely fit with a lot of muscle. The dress slims him down and the colour looks beautiful with his tan skin tone.

"Shut up," he grumbles, his words lacking both bite and heat. The Kagami twins smile at him and he swallows thickly when he notices that familiar animalistic glint in their eyes.

After Taiga beat him at the winter cup, he finally got his shit together and they ended up becoming friends. Somewhere along the way, he fell for the man and apparently Taiga felt the same way so they started dating.

It was fantastic. They had sex all the time and it wasn't just good sex, it was _phenomenal_ sex. Then Kagami's twin brother paid them a visit and he decided to stay in Japan.

He was pretty much a replica of Taiga- they were the same height, weight, same skill level, same IQ, same everything. It got very confusing and eventually the three of them had a talk and Aomine confessed to liking both of them and they came to an agreement that they'd establish a consensual polyamorous relationship.

This was a week ago, and the whole time they couldn't figure out the sex thing. Aomine hasn't had sex with Yoshi yet, though he's dying to know how it feels. He just doesn't know how to go about initiating it yet.

"Come here," Taiga croons and Aomine's body obeys, stumbling over to the man. They both get up and surround him, and he watches them warily, sighing indignantly.

"Happy? Can I take it off? It feels weird."

"Really Daiki? You wanna play innocent?," Yoshi mocks, his smile downright wicked as he slowly runs his hand along Aomine's sides from behind him.

"Huh?"

"Babe, do you really think we'd dress you up in something like this and not do anything?"

"Wha- are you serious? This pushes your buttons?," Aomine asks, voice incredulous. Sure, he looks nice, but he didn't think either of them had a cross-dressing kink, especially not both of them.

"You do look delicious," Taiga murmurs as he leans in and kisses the man's neck before sinking his teeth in and biting, leaving a giant hickey for everyone to see. Aomine's breath hitches and he can feel himself getting hard. The twins trap him between their warm, large bodies packed with delicious muscle and he suddenly realises just how sexy the situation is.

They back away from him for a moment and peel of their shirts and Aomine almost whistles in appreciation, their abs rippling as their pecks contract and expand with every deep, seductive breath. They trap him again and the heat is so arousing, he's now fully hard underneath the dress and he doesn't even feel bad about it.

"It's been an entire week," Taiga whispers before leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss that completely lacks innocence. He thrusts his tongue in immediately, not bothering to be gentle or paced out, fucking Aomine's mouth with his wet, warm appendage. He tastes delicious- like cheese burgers, sweat and Taiga.

Yoshi doesn't just stand there either. He slides his hands all over Aomine's body as his mouth latches on to the back of his neck and he leaves mark after mark, hickey after hickey and his hands slowly move from his sides to his v line, and slowly he moves them lower, and lower, and _lower_ and Aomine aches to be touched, to just be stroked to completion. He's never felt this aroused so soon in a sex session but he's never had a threesome with two sizzling hot redheads either so he forgives himself.

Yoshi is not kind though- he evades Aomine's cock and decides to massage his thighs instead and he slowly drops to his knees, right behind Aomine.

The bluehead's mouth is still being eaten at by Taiga, the man ferocious and relentless in his attack. He tastes and maps out every corner of the warm cavern, licking every surface and sucking on his tongue like its his favourite lollipop in the world. Aomine doesn't just stand around either. His one hand weaves into Taiga's hair, the other in Yoshi's. He pulls Taiga in closer and bites at his lips, tugging at it before releasing it and kissing him again. He loves kissing Taiga, he always has. It's always so primal, so desperate, so _carnal_.

Yoshi pulls his dress up excruciatingly slowly, the material tickling his bare thighs and he wants to laugh but it comes out as a garble moan of " _Kagami_ " instead. Yoshi traces the path of the rising skirt with his tongue, leaving a searing hot trail on his legs and Aomine shudders, his grip on both their heads tightening.

Yoshi makes it all the way to the panties they forced him to wear and he slowly pulls them off, guiding them off of Aomine's legs, each move teasing, making him squirm in need, leaving him begging for more.

When the panties hit the floor, Aomine steps out of them and Yoshi pushes his head underneath the dress and gropes his ass. Taiga has moved on from his mouth to his collarbones, his hands kneading the flesh of his hips, drawing circles on his hipbones and it feels so good.

Aomine can feel Yoshi's calloused palms gripe his naked butt cheeks and when he parts them, Aomine's breathing turns laboured and he's panting from the sheer anticipation. A lick along his crack has him keening and gripping Taiga's biceps tightly, and Yoshi begins to truly torture him, alternating between licking along his crack and biting his supple buttocks, leaving marks down there as well.

Taiga continues to lick and eat at his collarbones while one of his hands sneaks into his skirt, and he firmly grabs Aomine's throbbing erection, eliciting a moan from both of them. He pumps Aomine's cock at an absolutely ridiculous pace, so tantalisingly slow Aomine bites his neck to show him his frustration. Kagami laughs breathlessly as he returns the gesture in kind and he squeezes Aomine's cock, his thumb brushing the tip as he takes some of the precome and smears it everywhere.

Yoshi suddenly parts Aomine's cheeks further and pushes his tongue in, and Aomine almost loses it. Rimming is an absolute weakness of his, he can't handle the waves of pleasure that overcome his entire being. He's a hot mess in their arms and he trusts them to take care of him, he just doesn't trust them to be nice. Of course he's right.

Taiga continues to pump his cock at that lazy pace, his large warm hand the best thing in the world for a handjob. Yoshi doesn't push his tongue too deep, sticking to the outer ring of muscles and Aomine's whines, his frustration peaking. His tongue feels amazing but it's not enough, it's not _nearly_ enough. He ruts against them both and they both anchor him to the spot, stopping all of his movement. He's completely at their mercy.

Yoshi suddenly pushes his tongue in super deep, as deep as he can go and Aomine's back arches, the pleasure intense, and his mind goes blank. Taiga starts kissing him again and he can feel a trail of saliva slide down his chin, and his head is spinning from every sensation assaulting him from practically every direction.

He's brought to the brink, to the very tip, he's so close he can taste release when both Kagami's still and _tsk_.

"You can't come yet, Daiki," Taiga scolds, leaning forward and capturing his ear lobe between his teeth, sucking lightly.

"You fuckers," Aomine manages to growl out and he wants them to continue so bad he's almost willing to beg. _Almost_.

Taiga gives him an amused smirk just as Yoshi resumes his work with a renewed enthusiasm, his tongue working its way in nice and deep, the wet appendage lubricating him plenty. Sometimes Yoshi pulls back and sucks on the ring of muscles and it's an overload of extreme sensations in his most private part and Aomine wants more.

They bring him to the brink over and over again, stopping just before he tips over, giving him time to calm down before starting again. Aomine can't handle it, he needs Kagami inside him. He needs him now.

Grinding into Taiga's erection, he smirks at the low warning growl he receives and he continues to rut into the man, leaning forward and breathing against his ear.

"You want to fuck me, don't you?," he purrs and ruts his hips into Taiga's rock hard erection as if to prove a point. "You want to bury your big, fat cock in my tight ass and fuck me into next week, fuck me till I can't remember my name, fuck me till I can't walk straight, right?"

Riling up Taiga works- it works extremely well. Taiga groans and kisses Aomine long and deep, pulling, away only when they can't breathe at all and when he speaks, his voice is thick and filled with need.

"Yoshi, get up."

Yoshi stands up immediately and again Aomine is enveloped in their heat and their scent and it's overwhelmingly good, and he squirms between them.

Taiga reaches around him and pulls the dress up, silently asking for Yoshi to hold it up as he slips his fingers down to his ass and teases the abused hole, circling it and dipping his finger in just the slightest before pulling out.

"F-fuck," Aomine gasps as the first finger pushes in and he immediately wants more. There's almost no pain, the oversensitive region feeling more pleasure than he's ever felt down there before.

Taiga slips his entire finger in and pulls out, only to roughy thrust it back in and Aomine ruts back against it, wanting something thicker, needing something thicker. Taiga seems impatient too- he adds another finger in moments and Aomine whimpers at the pleasurable burn and stretch, his body craving the fingers pumping in and out of him.

Yoshi takes one hand off his dress and pushes his index and middle finger into Aomine's mouth and he sucks on them greedily, loving the slightly tangy flavours that dance on his tongue. He licks them generously, the movement of his tongue lewd and sexy and loud. The slurping sounds do wonders on the boys- they groan simultaneously.

Yoshi pulls his fingers out before he drops his hand to Aomine's ass and for a second Aomine tenses up completely before relaxing, realising that tensing up will only hurt him.

When Yoshi's index joins Taiga's index and middle finger, he feels full, but not overwhelmingly so. It feels good, it feels damn good, and the fingers pump in and out of him together, the movements synchronised and he ruts against both their hands, his every breath a curse as his gloved hands leave marks down Taiga's back.

They both pull out abruptly and Aomine whines at the loss but he can't complain for long- not when Taiga's hands grip his thighs tightly and pull him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist, and Aomine keeps his grip tight so that he doesn't dangle and fall off.

Taiga pushes his black track suit pants just low enough to expose his leaking, straining dick that looks moments away from bursting and Aomine feels a sense of satisfaction that he's the reason Taiga's like that, he's the reason the man's _losing_ his mind.

Taiga lines his cock right below Aomine's twitching hole and he pushes in slowly, sheathing the head and he groans as Aomine gasps, the stretch so painful, it's fucking incredible.

Taiga suddenly thrusts in and sheathes himself completely and Aomine screams; screams at the sudden burn, and he feels like he's being torn into two but he doesn't want it to end.

Taiga sets up a brutal pace right off the bat, no mercy whatsoever and Aomine watches rivulets of sweat drip down his forehead and onto his chest and he wants to lick it off.

The moment Aomine feels Yoshi's erection pressing against his hole, he whips his head around and Yoshi kisses him gently, a slow sensuous pace that melts him completely. He turns to jelly between their bodies and Yoshi pulls away, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I won't hurt you, you know that.... Do you trust me?"

It's those red eyes, Aomine decides, those red eyes that are so sincere he can't even try to say no.

Yoshi slowly pushes his cock in alongside Taiga's who grunts in response and slows done his pace and when his head is fully sheathed as well, Aomine lets out a sob, the stretch so unbelievably painful he goes completely numb. Both the Kagami's are extremely well endowed, and taking them in together is so ridiculous it's not funny. But as stated, Aomine trusts them, and he hopes its ok for him to do so.

They go slow this time, so extremely slow and Aomine whimpers when they're both finally buried deep in him, both their cocks so hot, throbbing wildly, the pulsing sending shivers down his spine. He can hear them taking in ragged breaths, each inhale sounding painful, each exhale much harsher than necessary. It gives him an ego boost like no other.

"So fucking tight," Taiga whispers, his voice strained and and Yoshi nods behind in agreement and Aomine has enough left in him to laugh weakly, his body jarring all three of them, pulling out groans of approval.

"Can we move?," Yoshi whispers into his ear, the cold metal of his necklace pressing into Aomine's neck and he takes in a breath, another one and another one before nodding, mentally prepared to accept the inevitable breaking of his body.

His body doesn't break but he sure as hell loses his fucking mind. Both boys thrust in long and deep, moving in perfect sync, their sweat coated skin pressed against his own overheated flesh and every thrust leaves him breathless, seeing stars.

They find his prostate immediately and use the information liberally, pushing against it with every thrust, making sure to keep an almost constant pressure on it and Aomine sees goddamn stars.

The pain is still unbearable but there's something so naughty, so freaking hot about the situation that they're in that Aomine forgets the pain and drowns in the endless abyss of pleasure instead.

His right hand is slung over Taiga's shoulder, pulling him as humanely close as possible as, feeling every muscle in that delectable back as his left hand drops down and he weaves his fingers through Yoshi's hand, holding it tight, using it as an anchor of sorts.

Taiga's kissing him again and Yoshi's mouth has latched onto the back of his neck, probably to stifle all the sounds that seem to involuntarily escape him. Every thrust is setting his nerves on fire and Aomine can feel himself race towards relief and it feels so different from the foreplay- it's so intense he knows if he was standing, his knees would be shaking.

They keep the brutal pace up, thrusting in and out and in and out, and Aomine stops breathing as his orgasm hits him like a tidal wave, making his entire body convulse as he feels the aftershocks of what he can only describe as the best orgasm of his life runs through his body.

His walls clamp down on the two dicks inside him and they both stutter before thrusting with a new sense of urgency and Aomine sobs again as his overstimulated hole is abused repeatedly before they both thrust in deep and come, and the warm liquid paints his insides, making him grimace.

The three of them stand that way for a few moments, breathing too loud, and when they finally pull out, Aomine winces and almost hardens again at the extremely erotic _squelch_  sound it makes. He's too tired though, so tired he can't even keep his eyes open. He's sweaty, he has come in his ass and he's wearing a dress but a nap sounds a bit too good to resist.

Taiga slowly pulls him off but carries him bridal style to the bed and lays him on it gently, and Yoshi and he slowly peel him out of the dress even though he complains the whole time. They massage various parts of his body and whisper sweet nothings in his ear and one of them gets up and comes back with a cloth that they use to wipe him clean. When one of them pushes a finger in to clean him out he whines, still over sensitive but the other kisses him softly, pacifying him.

 _Yoshi_ , he decides, is the kisser given the hesitant, unfamiliar technique. It isn't unpleasant at all, it's actually very cute and soothing.

They finally clean him completely and take care of themselves before crawling into bed with him, and they each wrap an arm around him, holding him close and Aomine sighs, strangely content.

I like this, he decides. He also decides that this isn't the last time a threesome happens between the three of them and maybe he should keep the blue dress?

  
You know, just in case.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, this was fun! ^^
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading and sinning with me! 
> 
> ~~(/^.^/)~~


End file.
